The Mark of Death
by fudgebrownies21
Summary: I'm stuck in between. In between life and death and no one can see me. The games took my life, my future, everything from me. When I died I was supposed to be able to leave this world of suffering and pain but something is still keeping me here. This is the story of my games and what happened to me after. The 69th Hunger Games. Rated T for THG. OC characters. Trilogy.
1. Fear of Death

**Chapter 1: The Fear of Death**

Lyla's POV

I sat on my roof in the cold, grey morning wrapped in a blanket the same way I had been two hours ago when I decided I could not try any longer to force myself to sleep. I could never sleep the night before reaping day and I always ended up climbing to the roof no matter how cold or dark it was. The sun hadn't come up yet but the faint light at the horizon told me that it wouldn't be long before the sunrise. I could make out the faint outline of the tall trees that surrounded our district. I love the trees. It's what our district is known for; District 7, the lumber district. We supply the capitol with all the wood they need. It's supposed to be distributed evenly throughout the 12 districts of Panem but we all know that's not the case.

I watch the sun begin to peak over the tips of the trees, the rays of light caught in the morning mist. I love the sunrises, they're always so beautiful and majestic. They give me hope that each day might be better than the last but nothing ever changes. It's still nice to dream though. I shouldn't be talking. At least I have a house and a full belly. I know that some of the families in our district are living off of garbage pickings. It's because the capitol cares nothing for us as long as give them everything they need to live a comfortable life. I stay awhile longer until I hear my mother getting up to make breakfast. I climb back down to my window and pretend that I've been fast asleep, that I haven't spent the night lying awake in fear.

Coming from the lumber district, we have an edge over the other lower districts though we rarely win over the careers. We know how to use axes, how to climb trees, and how to starve. I on the other hand, am a rare exception to that stereotype. Being the mayor's daughter, I've never had to do any of that. I've never had to work for my next meal and I've never picked up an axe before in my life. The only advantage I'd have is that I'm better fed than the rest but even that wouldn't be enough to keep me alive if I were reaped. I have two more years left until I'm completely safe from being chosen but my brother Lyle has 4. Though the chances of us being picked from that glass bowl with a thousand slips are almost impossible, I still lie awake at night scared that the odds might not be in our favor.

I hear a soft knock on my door and my mother comes in. I pretend to be groggy from a good night's sleep as she shakes me and tells me that breakfast is ready. As she leaves to wake my brother, I go to claim the bathroom. The hot water of the shower pours down my head and I wash away all thoughts of the reaping. Or at least I tried to. There was still that small nagging thought in the back of my mind that kept repeating itself over and over. What if I, Lyla Riverton, was chosen this year as the female tribute for District 7?

Tom's POV

A loud, sharp knock and a muffled voice startled me awake. Sunlight was already streaming in from the missing slats in the roof and I could hear the voice getting noticeably louder on the other side of the door. Rubbing my eyes, I hurried to the door only to have it flung open by a fat, angry looking man. He tossed a bundle of musty clothes at me and growled, "'Urry up will ya! Yer gonna be late fer the reapin!"

Crap. I totally forgot about the reaping. I hurriedly put on the clothes that although a bit small were considerably nicer than the ones I had one. Too bad I'd have to give them back after the reaping was over. Since the peacekeepers insist on everyone looking at least somewhat decent, the orphanage has been giving "reaping clothes" to the ones eligible. At 17, I had one year left before I was thrown out on the streets and told to make my own living. But one year left before I turned eighteen also meant that there was one year left before I wouldn't have to worry about the games.

I ran through alleyways to get the town square the fastest. I hardly noticed the how as the closer I got to the square, the more nicer and grander the buildings got. It must be nice to be rich and have a family and maybe some friends. I'm not totally friendless but the friends I have are ones that were made out of necessity and the similarity of our situations. They wouldn't be considered true friends I guess but sort of friends are better than no friends.

After arriving at the square out of breath and giving my blood to one of the peacekeepers, I trudged into the 17 year olds pen like a lamb going to the slaughter. This year would mark 69 years of this madness that serves to entertain the capitol and supposedly punish us, the districts, for the rebellion that caused the Hunger Games. I suppose the only purpose it serves now is to satisfy the capitol citizens and make the districts the puppets of the capitol. The thought of the capitol people, with their weird fashions and accents, cheering on the deaths of innocent children makes me want to vomit. Speaking of the capitol citizens, our escort, Jennica Flickerman trots on stage. Compared to the rest of them, Jennica isn't that bad and I've heard a rumor that she actually feels bad about the games.

I zone out through the long unnecessary speeches and video clips until I hear Jennica say "Ladies first!" A tremble of wordless terror rippled through the crowd and I shuddered at the feel of it. There was dead silence as she reached her hand into the glass bowl and she unfolded the slip of paper. There was a collective intake of breath that was held as Jennica read, "Lyla Riverton."


	2. Straight from Nightmares

**So hey guys, I'm new here and this is my first story so please, please, please be nice. Kinda just getting used to the system and the way things work on here. Anyways, reviewing would really help me and would be much appreciated. I just wanna hear what y'all think :) Thanks all you awesome people who actually opened this thing. -Fudge 3**

**Chapter 2: Straight from Nightmares**

Lyla's POV

There was a sigh, like the wind whispering through the lovely trees of my district. I stood frozen not sure if I heard right. My best friend Ashley turned and looked at me with sadness mixed with terror in her eyes. No, this can't be happening. My worst fear was coming true. I had been reaped for the 69th Hunger Games. I looked up toward the stage as I saw my father, his face horrified, leap out of his chair and grab the slip of paper out of Jennica's hand. As his face fell, I knew there was no mistake. My name, one out of a thousand, had been picked.

Although terror raced through me and my stomach dropped, threatening to empty my breakfast right there in the town square, I collected myself and tentatively stepped towards the stage. The people in front of me parted like I had a disease; In a way, I did. I was marked for death. My heart beat loudly in my chest and I was sure that the whole of Panem could hear it. I passed friends and schoolmates and each and every one of them gave me the same look. The look of pity, of doubt. They knew I wasn't going to be coming home.

As I reached the steps, and Jennica's outstretched hand, I resisted the urge to turn and run, run to the woods and escape this scene that was straight from my nightmares. I climbed the steps ignoring Jennica and the peacekeepers and looked at my father. I'd never seen him look so helpless. Unable to look at him without breaking down I turned and searched the crowd for my brother and mother. Lyle was frozen, his blue eyes wide with unbelief. My mother was sobbing, another woman holding her, keeping her from running onto the stage.

Jennica gave me what I supposed was a look of sympathy and asked for volunteers. There were none of course. She then announced in that silly accent of hers, "Ladies and gentlemen, our female tribute, Lyla Riverton!" My fate was sealed. I was going to die.

Tom's POV

I watched as a tall, slender girl stepped out of the 16 year olds section in front of me. I couldn't help admire the way she carried herself, with elegance and grace. She had to know what was coming in the next several weeks. Suddenly, the mayor leaped out of his chair and grabbed the slip of paper out Jennica's hand. I realized that the girl must be his daughter. How did that happen? She's probably never had to take out tesserae and her name should've been in there only once.

The girl reached the stage and stood facing the rest of us. She must have been terrified on the inside but on the outside, she showed no trace of it. She was actually really beautiful. The district seemed unsettled by the reaping of the mayor's daughter but no one volunteered. As Jennica began to speak again, I heard a mother crying. The rest of them would be happy it wasn't their daughters. Then Jennica said, "Now for the boy tribute of District 7!"

My mouth went dry and the square fell silent again, devoid of any whisperings or sounds. She reached into the glass bowl and read, "Tom Cleary." One of the boys next to me pushed me out into the open. I turned to look at him feeling somewhat betrayed and he refused to meet my eyes, shaking his head slightly. I turned back to face the stage. Jennica smiled and said, "Well come on up, young man." The peacekeepers shifted in their positions; if I didn't start moving now, they'd come and get me. I started down the long path that led towards my doom. Why was I scared? I had no family, no one left to miss me. I had all or nothing going for me. If I won, I'd be a victor, one of the richest people in this place. If I lost, well, I wouldn't have lost anything.

The walk seemed like the longest walk of my life. Faces passed but they all looked the same. No one cared about the fact that I was facing 23 people who wanted to rip my life from me; well maybe 22, the girl didn't look like she wanted to kill anyone. The rest of them were just happy they weren't going into the games. Jennica welcomed me onto the stage and asked for volunteers. The rest of the reaping passed by with a blur. I was numb with shock and everything felt unreal. I looked at the crowd and their faces. They showed sorrow but I knew it wasn't for me. It was for my district partner.

As I shook hands with my new partner and looked into her sad, emerald eyes, Jennica screamed, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" I thought to myself, screw the games, I'm going to win. I'm coming home and I'm going to show everyone that I'm worth caring about. I'm going to be the victor of the 69th hunger games no matter the odds.

**Thanks for reading this far. You are an awesome person. :)**

**(P.S.- Please review!)**


End file.
